In photolithography processing in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, for example, a resist film is formed as a photosensitive coating film, for example, on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”), and then exposure processing and developing treatment are performed on the resist film to thereby form a predetermined resist pattern on the substrate. However, with higher integration of semiconductor devices in recent years, microfabrication of the resist pattern is required. To realize the microfabrication of the resist pattern, exposure processing using a KrF excimer laser or an ArF excimer laser has been already in practical use.
Regarding such exposure processing, exposure processing using EUV (Extreme Ultraviolet) light is recently proposed to achieve further microfabrication of the pattern (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).